The Dark Tribes and the Mean Six attack/Using the Orbs of Chi
Here is how The Dark Tribes and the Mean Six attack in The Overlord Unleashed. Later, Po, SpongeBob, Twilight and their friends became friends with Laval and his friends. Po: Well, we sure made a lot of friends here in Chima. Twilight Sparkle: I know, Po. (to Laval) With your help, Laval, we'll be able to make Equestria and Chima better places. Laval: Sounds good to me, Twilight. SpongeBob SquarePants: You can count on my help too, Twilight. I'm ready! Suddenly, there was an attack coming from the Dark Tribes led by Scorm, Braptor, Spinlyn and the Mean Six. Scorm: Surprise! Evil Twilight Sparkle: Did you miss us?! SpongeBob SquarePants: (screams) It's the Mean Six! Laval: And the Dark Tribes! Scorm: Now, now, let's not be hasty. We're just here for the alicorn princesses! Spinlyn: The Overlord will show you mercy if you hand over the princesses. Tormak: Never, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, and Princess Twilight Sparkle aren't going with any of you! Scorm: So be it. Spinlyn: Seize the Princesses! Just as the Dark Tribes surrounded them, Laval and his friends had to use their Orbs of Chi. Laval: They're gonna need our help! Cragger: Way ahead of ya, Laval! Eight Heroes of Chima: For Chima! Just as they fought, Po lets out a cry in the distance. Po: Wooooooooooooooohooo! (as he and the Five run along a cliffside to the village's aid) Wings of justice! (dives off the cliff towards the village far below) Yeeeeha... AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! (freaks as he realizes his mistake, but Crane manages to catch him and drop him onto another cliff ledge. Po leaps off this smaller cliff and dives towards the village with the Five on either side, before landing (again with Crane's help) in front of the Dark Tribes and Mean Six) Po and the Five: (landed) Ha! Tigress: (as Po faces the wrong way) Po, turn around. Po: Huh? (switches round) Ha! My fist hungers for justice. (as his stomach rumbles and the Five stare) That was my... fist. Evil Twilight Sparkle: Get him! Po: C'mon! The forces clash. Po dodges every bladed attack. Razar: Ooooh! (as Po kicks a bat into a gong) Po: Yah! Razar: Yay! Monkey claps cymbals around a scorpion's head. Mantis carries a strumming beaver to safety, then shatters a spider's two swords. Viper takes on two spiders. Viper: Take that! Tigress dispatches three scorpions. Three archers take aim and fire at Po. Mantis: Po! Incoming! (fling three disks to block the arrows) Po: Thanks, Mantis! Po then Begins to duel multiple spiders, scorpions and bats using two metal instruments, defending the strumming beaver in the process. He is soon set upon by a dozen scorpions, narrowly dodges many projectiles and ending up on a roof. Po: Tigress, double death strike! (as Tigress leaps towards Po just as he is becoming outnumbered and swings him in a circle, then launches him at a group of airborne bats, scorpions and spiders) Ruaaaagh! Feet of Fury! (rapidly kicks them out of air and lands) He then begins fighting the bats, scorpions and spiders in tandem with the Five, calling out each of their names as they appear. Po: Tigress! Viper! Monkey! Mantis! Crane! Then, Laval and his friends begin to pass on some Chi. Laval: Guys, catch! SpongeBob catches the Chi, and he begins to activate it. SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm ready! Just as everyone and everypony else each took the Orb of Chi and Fire Chi, they all became invincible. Po: Wooo hooo! Get ready to feel the thunder! As they all felt the power of the Orbs of Chi and Fire Chi, they took out a lot of Bats, Scorpions and Spiders as they all retreated with Scorm, Braptor, Spinlyn and the Mean Six. Evil Twilight Sparkle: This isn't over yet, we'll be back! So, they'd retreated and regroup to the Overlord in Equestria. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626